


And you became my favorite drug

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk’s always been prepared to be an alpha, just like his favorite hyung. Things almost always go his way; until his first heat happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you became my favorite drug

It terrifies Sanghyuk sometimes how incredible parental instincts are. The thing that worried his folks the most about him joining VIXX was his uncertain biological role despite the insane growth spurt he had last year. It’s not important, per se, for Sanghyuk to be one type or the other; not in Jellyfish, at least, but when he passed his fifteenth birthday into his sixteenth without any sign of a change, his parents feared that a first heat or knot might distress him, being so far away from home. The only reason they agreed to it was because of the company’s apparent lack of bigotry; deciding to put two alphas in a team and having a beta in charge. It’s not unheard of, but in show business where strong teamwork and group dynamics are the primary thing keeping them alive, it’s ballsy. To say the least. 

Half of VIXX are betas: the eldest three. Sanghyuk’s the last to join, immediately clicking with the youngest of the members. Hongbin and Wonshik are both alphas of the same age, and both treat Sanghyuk good, but there’s always been something about Hongbin that pleases Sanghyuk. So he enjoys the attention and mother henning that only the youngest unassigned person can get, trailing after Hongbin like a puppy when he’s not draped over an older member like a ragdoll. None of them teases him about being “unclassified”, and he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t care whichever way he ends up, but Sanghyuk’s always been prepared to be an alpha. After all, his father and sister are both alphas, and his mother a beta. He grew up in a household where everyone takes care of everyone, and that’s a role he’s always seen himself in.

When his seventeenth birthday comes around, Sanghyuk finds himself eagerly waiting for a change. He spends more time looking at Wonshik and Hongbin, thinking of how he’s going to match up to them. Hongbin’s pretty slight for an alpha, with a quiet strength lying underneath his picturesque beauty. Sanghyuk’s taller and broader, now, so it just makes sense that he’s going to be an alpha too.

Things almost always go Sanghyuk’s way. It’s bound to go south someday. 

 

*

 

Sanghyuk isn’t some jerk who thinks all omegas are beneath everybody else. Neither does he think being an alpha means the world is yours to do whatever the hell you want with. But when his heat comes, forty eight days into his seventeenth year of life, it hits him like a freight train – the fear and disappointment washing over him like a torrential rain. Not to mention living under the same roof as two alphas means the lust hurts him so much he can barely stand.

Hongbin senses it almost as soon as Sanghyuk does, the waft of hormones making his nostrils flare and his eyes darken; among other things. Wonshik isn’t home, to Sanghyuk’s relief, but considering nobody else has ever gone through what he’s going through right at the moment, Sanghyuk feels entirely helpless, trying to get as far away from Hongbin as he can. It does fuck all as far as he’s concerned, he can feel the throbbing want deep within his belly. He can’t even imagine what Hongbin is going through, the fiercer instinct of an alpha undoubtedly racking through him.

Hakyeon finds him in a fetal position underneath his blanket, slightly shivering. “Are you going to be okay?” Hakyeon asks softly.

He’s just being a good friend, just trying to help, but Sanghyuk feels like tearing his throat right out and screaming about how everything’s unfair and how Hakyeon should just _shut the fuck up because he doesn’t know, will never know how Sanghyuk is feeling right now._

Hakyeon gingerly pats his shoulder when he doesn’t reply. “Do you need me to call someone? Your parents?”

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Sanghyuk internally yells. _And tell them what? That their son is a goddamn omega and a failure? A fucking glitch in the midst of a perfect family?_

“I need Hongbin hyung,” he says instead.

It’s the heat talking, and they both know it. Hakyeon hesitates, his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder going away. “Are you sure?”

“Please, hyung,” Sanghyuk begs, already craving the touch from before.

Hakyeon doesn’t ask anything else, exiting silently, but Sanghyuk can hear him talking in a hushed tone with Taekwoon and Jaehwan outside the room. _God_ – every sense in his body is heightened like this, skin prickling at even a tiny gust of air from the ceiling fan.

“I’m afraid he won’t be able to handle himself,” Hakyeon whispers.

“None of us can help him now,” Jaehwan points out. “Maybe Hongbin’s the…answer.”

Taekwoon makes a noise of assent. “I think we should ask if he would like to try.”

Everything goes quiet after, leaving Sanghyuk burning with shame and want, waiting for anyone, _someone_ to ease his pain.

Sanghyuk smells Hongbin before he hears his knock, the scent of him deliciously warm and musky. “Can I come in?”

Sanghyuk could be imagining it, but Hongbin’s voice sounds deeper than usual, the dulcet tone of it sending a buzzing sensation down Sanghyuk’s spine. 

“Come in.”

Sanghyuk hates how little his voice sounds, convinced that Hongbin hates it, too. Hates him, even, for throwing a wrench into the well-oiled machine that is their group. But when Hongbin steps into the room, his gaze fixed on Sanghyuk, the only emotion in his eyes is affection.

“How are you feeling?”

Sanghyuk buries himself deeper into the blanket, trying to chase away the uncontrollable need to cling and _rut_ against the alpha in front of him. “I don’t – I don’t know,” he mumbles.

Hongbin takes a step closer and suddenly he looks gargantuan, shoulders broad and tensed, eyes burning darker than Sanghyuk has ever seen before, pupils blown wide. He licks his lips once and Sanghyuk can’t help but chase the movement, watching as Hongbin’s mouth part open. “Do you need anything from me?”

Sanghyuk should be furious at his question because of course he needs Hongbin. The only person he needs is Hongbin. But instead of letting his fists fly, Sanghyuk boldly reaches out and grasps Hongbin’s wrist. The small touch sparks every fiber in his body, the zing of it jolting them closer together. 

Hongbin doesn’t kiss him, breath hot and sweet against Sanghyuk’s face. “Need you to be sure,” he whispers, their noses touching.

Sanghyuk closes the gap without even thinking, their mouths brushing now; close but not enough. Not nearly enough. “Need you, hyung. Want you.”

Hongbin gasps, and pushing Sanghyuk’s trembling body into the mess of sheets, he kisses him, finally, in every sense of the word.

The weight and warm bulk of Hongbin’s body is a distant sensation compared to where they’re joined: slick, hot tongues slipping against each other, pleased moans escaping from between them. Hongbin’s holding him so tight, surely leaving bruises in his wake, marks that Sanghyuk will wear proudly. The kissing only serves to tease his heat further, making him grapple at Hongbin’s clothes, wanting to go further, wanting more.

“Wait,” Hongbin says, panting. “What do you need? Tell me what you need.”

Sanghyuk’s smart enough to understand what Hongbin wants. An alpha releasing an omega from their heat is a common thing, even between platonic friends. Hongbin wants to know if this will go beyond the heat, if Sanghyuk will still need him after. It’s so absurd that Sanghyuk’s thrown off his lust haze for a little while, cupping Hongbin’s face to hold his gaze. “Need you, hyung. Just you.”

Hongbin’s eyes slide closed before he’s kissing Sanghyuk again. Clothes tossed to the side, Sanghyuk barely has enough brain capacity to remember where they are. 

“The hyungs—”

“They left for the company, just in case. We’re alone, but we don’t have much time. I’m sorry.”

Sanghyuk keens as Hongbin’s hand wrap around his straining dick, tugging in rapid succession like he’s trying to wring every ounce of pleasure out of him. Sanghyuk just gets wetter and wetter instead, the slippery sound of it so obscene in the silence. He’s beginning to ride Hongbin’s thigh just to quell the emptiness, savoring Hongbin’s harsh huff of breaths at the feel of Sanghyuk’s slick on his bare skin. 

The moment Hongbin’s fingertips breach him, Sanghyuk bucks with a sob, mewling through the onslaught of Hongbin’s tongue and hands. It seems like they could run out of air, too engrossed in tasting each other, Sanghyuk’s tongue mapping the contours of Hongbin’s mouth. Hongbin scissors his fingers, prodding around for the sweet spot until he finds it, until Sanghyuk groans and comes all over his hand, face buried in his neck. The orgasm will only calm him for a little while, but not sate his heat. It’ll do with the time that they have, and still Hongbin apologizes to him for it, stroking his head comfortingly. Sanghyuk kisses him to assure him that it’s enough for now, then lets sleep take over to the feel of Hongbin’s heartbeat underneath him.

 

*

 

It’s almost dinner time when they finally emerge from the bedroom. All the members are sitting around the dining table, bowls of rice sitting untouched. Sanghyuk feels blood rushing to his face for the fact that they were waiting for Hongbin and him to finish cuddling, but neither of them says anything until Hakyeon gestures for them to start eating.

“Are you feeling okay, Hyuk-ah?” Jaehwan pipes up, concern dripping from his voice.

Sanghyuk nods, smiling at him gratefully.

“I spoke to the company,” Hakyeon says, addressing the whole table. “We don’t have any public schedules this week, but we’ve got to learn the new choreography fast so practice is a must. Other than that, do you think you can manage going to school?”

Sanghyuk considers it for a moment, playing scenarios and possibilities inside his head. His response time doesn’t convince Hakyeon, apparently.

“I’ll ask them to get you a medical leave, then, until you’re...settled in.”

Sanghyuk doesn’t miss the looks exchanged between Hongbin and Hakyeon. Hongbin stays quiet throughout their meal, and taking advantage of the canceled dance practice tonight, they all retire to bed earlier than they ever have for the past year.

 

*

 

All his life, Sanghyuk has only ever seen an alpha’s dick up close exactly once. And it was Hongbin’s. Looking back, it might’ve been something more than curiosity that kept him from looking away.

He walked in on Jaehwan and Hongbin rough housing in the bathroom, of all places, taking advantage of the fact that all the level-headed members were out of the house. Jaehwan had a damp towel draped over his head, ducked low to avoid Hongbin’s mock punches. Hongbin’s skin was still slick from his shower, water from his hair dripping onto his bare shoulders. It was clear that Hongbin had the slight bulk advantage, but Jaehwan has a number of martial arts under his belt, and he’s quick as a cat. 

He plays dirty, too, so before long he’d grabbed hold of the towel around Hongbin’s waist and yanked it off, giggling maniacally.

“Ah, hyung!” Hongbin had sounded more annoyed than embarrassed, and at the time Sanghyuk could see why. 

He was hung without being overly large, tantalizing length that complimented his girth, and Sanghyuk’s focus was drawn to the slight bulge near the base. It was only for a few seconds before Hongbin had the towel retied and chased a still laughing Jaehwan into the living room, but the image had stayed with Sanghyuk for days after. He chalked it off as an anticipation of having a knot on him.

He never would’ve guessed the thrill came from wanting a knot _in_ him, instead.

 

*

 

Sanghyuk’s not sure which is more mortifying: having Hakyeon or Hongbin accompany him to the pharmacy like he’s some kind of a kid who needs constant hand-holding. In the end, since the both of them absolutely insist, he opts for Hongbin, so it’ll be more friendly support rather than motherly support.

“See, the thing about suppressants is - they’re pretty much useless when the heat’s already started,” the pharmacist at the counter explains, almost apologetic. “But I will prescribe you with some for the next couple of months, okay?”

Sanghyuk sighs, turning to look at Hongbin with flushed cheeks that just won’t go away. He doesn’t understand why being an omega would turn him into such a blushing virgin, but then he remembers that he literally _is_ one. Hongbin offers him a placating smile, dimples etched deep, and it pains Sanghyuk that even that makes him unbelievably horny.

“Here you go,” the girl hands him a prescription script, “you just need to get your meds before your next cycle,” she explains. “It’s best to have a diary for it, a lot of mobile apps for that, so you won’t miss your dose.”

Sanghyuk feels like melting into a puddle of shame with every word that she says, until she turns her attention to Hongbin.

“Are you the mate?”

Right then he wishes the earth would just split open and swallow him whole.

“Um,” Hongbin says, clearly taken by surprise. “I’m - haven’t. We haven’t -”

Her reaction is purely professional, and Sanghyuk is grateful for it. “Okay. Well, would you like some protection for when it happens? Male omegas pregnancy has only less than 5% chance of happening, but you can never be too safe.”

Sanghyuk’s sure he’s choking on his own spit at the moment, and so although the question was directed mostly at him, he doesn’t mind when Hongbin gives an answer instead.

“Yes, please.”

One thing’s for sure: he’s a million times glad he chose Hongbin over Hakyeon this morning.

 

*

 

It takes Sanghyuk about three days to notice, which says a lot about how hazy he’s been since his heat started. Wonshik’s an overall affectionate guy - not as much as Hakyeon or Jaehwan, but definitely close behind - so when he starts to dodge Sanghyuk’s touches, even cursory ones, it becomes clear that they have a problem. Hakyeon lets it slide until he can’t anymore, when Wonshik trips over his legwork and misses his normally impeccable beat just to get away from Sanghyuk.

“Group meeting tonight, guys. Five minutes,” he orders, curt and serious.

Taekwoon and Jaehwan take off in search of water and bathroom, and Sanghyuk takes a seat on the dance floor wordlessly, leaving Hakyeon and Wonshik to stare at each other while Hongbin watches from the side. It says a lot about Hakyeon that alphas - young, sure, but alphas no less - would heed him without much argument. Sanghyuk admires that about him.

“Do you have anything to say, Wonshik?”

Head slightly bowed, Wonshik mumbles, “I’m sorry, hyung. I can’t help myself.”

“I would never pretend I know what you’re going through,” Hakyeon sighs, reaching out to pat his shoulder. “I understand that it’s hard, but we need to be able to work together all the time. So if you need to say something, please say it now.”

Jaehwan and Taekwoon come back just in time for Hakyeon to signal for everyone to sit in a circle, almost fencing Sanghyuk in. In this proximity, it’s difficult to even breathe properly - Hongbin and Wonshik’s musk joining forces to assault Sanghyuk’s defenses, the pit of his stomach churning with want. Hongbin sniffs the air subtly and lays a hand at the small of Sanghyuk’s back, grounding him.

“I don’t mean to cause trouble for everyone,” Wonshik starts off, forehead creased. His deep voice wobbles, and Sanghyuk sees Hongbin’s face crumple with sympathy. “I just – the pheromone is killing me.”

“We get that,” Hakyeon says, tone calming. “That’s why we need to talk about this.”

A small grumble escapes Hongbin, and Wonshik responds with a guttural noise of his own. “You know you’re the only one who can fix this.”

Sanghyuk realizes what he meant, and a rush of shame shoots through his core. “It’s not that easy,” Hongbin groans.

“Do you guys want to discuss this privately?” Hakyeon interrupts, mostly asking Sanghyuk with his gaze.

Hongbin exchanges looks with him, and Sanghyuk shakes his head in response. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“What are you waiting for anyway?” Wonshik jumps in, earning him a sharp glare from Hongbin.

Taekwoon and Jaehwan have naturally backed away from the conversation, sitting a few feet back with their attention politely on their laps. Hakyeon looks about ready to jump in should either of the alpha start anything rash and Sanghyuk’s just trying to breathe through the haze of embarrassment and lust, focusing on their words rather than their scents. 

“You do realize you’re asking me to mate one of my best friends?”

Sanghyuk’s heart starts pounding harder in his ribcage, and he shut his eyes tight against the sensation. He can hear Wonshik’s incredulous scoff loud and clear. “I can’t find a single thing wrong in that statement, can you?”

“Look, I’m sorry I’m delaying this right now, but it’s what I need to do.”

“What you need to do is mark Sanghyuk here before some other alpha beats you to it,” Wonshik’s tone is level, non-threatening, but Hongbin growls viciously at that, prompting Sanghyuk to open his eyes. Wonshik has his hands up, face gentle, and when he speaks again his voice is even milder. “I’m saying this because you’re both my best friends. I don’t see a reason to keep you from mating each other. Of course, I want to be able to breathe the same air as Hyukie without feeling like setting myself on fire, but who are we trying to kid here? You,” he gestures vaguely at Hongbin, “have taken a shine to him ever since the first time he stepped into this room. And you, Hyukie, want _him_ , don’t you? You want Hongbin to mate you.”

“Wonshik!”

Sanghyuk flushes, his face heating up, helplessly trying to escape scrutiny. Hakyeon has his hands on his hips, admonishing gaze on Wonshik, while Hongbin glowers at his side, eyes darkened.

“I’m sorry, but I’m just putting the facts out there,” Wonshik says, his shoulders squared. “My intention is not to force anything between you two, even if you may think what I’m doing is self-serving. You have something here already, and it’s about time you own up to it.”

Hongbin narrows his eyes, “You can’t just assume—”

“I do.” Sanghyuk doesn’t even realize he’s said it out loud until everybody’s eyes land on him. “I – I do want Hongbin hyung,” he stumbles, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “to mate me. I want him to mate me.”

It isn’t a mere consent, and everyone in the room knows it. It’s a vow, almost, something undeniable and unbreakable. Hongbin moves toward him, and Sanghyuk feels his whole body trembling - part want and part shame - at the nearness. When Hongbin touches his shoulder, he instantly breaks down, letting the alpha cradle him like a child. In Hongbin’s arms, Sanghyuk doesn’t care that everybody’s watching, his face and Hongbin’s shirt wet with tears, his sobs filling up the silence.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hongbin whispers into his hair.

Sanghyuk’s lost in emotions, but he can still feel the others closing in on them, feel Hongbin nodding as permission. They’re wrapped in a group hug in no time, huddled tightly in the middle of the room. It’s supposed to be overwhelming, the scent of two alphas so close and the touch of multiple people on him, but Sanghyuk’s brimming with warmth and love he barely notices anything else. They stay like that for a while, until Hongbin and Wonshik step away, patting each other on the back.

“Thank you,” Hongbin says, his smile genuine.

Wonshik returns his smile easily. “No problem, man. I’m just glad it’s done. I like you far too much to have to kick your ass.”

Hongbin playfully kicks his shin and they burst into laughter, the sound of it washing away the last of Sanghyuk’s worries.

 

*

 

Ever since he learned about mating, the only way Sanghyuk has ever heard it being done is spontaneously, literally heat of the moment sort of affair. He has never imagined his own mating to involve such a level of planning and organization. It would embarrass him if he isn’t so desperate, the roiling void so intense he has to skip a day of dance practice, spending the time curled up under his blanket wracked with want. 

Sometime after lunch Taekwoon calls, telling him that Jaehwan’s allowed to spend the night with his family, Wonshik’s staying at the studio to finish his composition, and Hakyeon and him are visiting his sister and newborn nephew. Hongbin and Sanghyuk will have the apartment all to themselves.

He senses it the moment Hongbin walks through the front door, his sweet-smelling musk entering the bedroom before he does. “God, Hyukie,” Hongbin gasps, his voice shaky. He peels the covers off Sanghyuk and embraces him, and it’s like he’s breathing for the first time in hours, his whole body melting into it. “You’re burning up,” Hongbin says, stroking his head. “Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom.”

“Hyung, I can’t – it’s too much.”

“I know,” Hongbin shushes him, propping him against the shower stall as he strips Sanghyuk naked swiftly. “I’ll take care of you, okay.”

Sanghyuk’s too hazy to notice his surroundings, and the next thing he knows they’re both under the shower and Hongbin’s solid chest is pressed against his back. The water’s almost blisteringly cold, and despite his heated body Sanghyuk’s starting to shiver; until Hongbin’s lips touch his bare skin. He mouths along the breadth of Sanghyuk’s shoulders before moving to his neck, teeth grazing softly and gradually growing bolder. Hongbin bites down at the same moment he takes Sanghyuk’s cock in his hand, and Sanghyuk howls in pleasure for it. His face tilted up into the water stream, Sanghyuk breathes through the sensation, panting for Hongbin to _never stop, please, hyung, more_. Hongbin jerks him purposely slow, taking the time to kiss him all over, nibbling on every inch of his skin. Their mouths meet, finally, when Sanghyuk feels he could fall into pieces, only to have Hongbin fingering him open suddenly, making him cry out.

“You’re so ready for me,” Hongbin moans, hot into his ear. “We have to get out of here before we drown, c’mon.”

Hongbin half carries, half drags him into the bedroom, laying him out on the bed. They should probably worry about getting the beddings wet, but Sanghyuk figures they’ll make a complete mess of it anyway, so he spreads his legs and waits to be claimed. Hongbin doesn’t seem to care that Sanghyuk is _dying_ , too busy trailing kisses down his torso, taking time to trace every contours of his tight belly before coming to a stop at the beauty spot right above his hip, sucking on it.

“Hyung, please,” Sanghyuk whines, and that’s when Hongbin turns to bite into the soft inside of his thigh, marking him once more. He’s afraid, after, that he’s being too needy, but Hongbin comes back to kiss him, tender and openmouthed. 

Hongbin fumbles a little bit with the condom, clearly inexperienced, so Sanghyuk takes the initiative to roll over, offering himself to his alpha. Hongbin’s breathing heavily, the huffs and puffs sending thrill up and down Sanghyuk’s spine. He’s so wet he can almost feel it dripping down his thighs, aching to be filled. Hongbin touches the dip of his backbone, a signal, before pushing the head of his cock against his entrance. Sanghyuk’s waited for too long that he’s incredibly slick and open, but he’s still gasping for air as Hongbin enters him torturously slow. It can’t be easy for Hongbin either, judging from the noises he makes and the way his fingers dig into Sanghyuk’s flesh, but what Sanghyuk is experiencing is a fullness he’d never knew he needed before. He’s suddenly terrified at the gravity of it all, at how much he needs this; how much Hongbin is going to mean to him. It’s as if Hongbin notices his worry, forehead pressed against his back, mumbling comforting words into his skin. Hongbin pushes in to the hilt, and all of a sudden Sanghyuk’s hyper aware of the cock inside him - his alpha’s cock - root to tip, the girth of it filling him so perfectly. He’s trembling under Hongbin’s bulk, and vaguely hears the muffled apology before Hongbin rocks forward, screwing into him. It’s enough to make him come, so primed for it, knees buckling and mouth parted in a silent scream.

Sanghyuk’s came multiple times before, dick in hand, bottom lip bitten to keep quiet. Coming from Hongbin fucking him is on a whole other level of euphoria, the force of it hitting him so hard it feels like he could snap in two. Hongbin’s guttural moan is the only warning he gets before they collapse onto the bed together, Hongbin riding his ass, quick thrusts slamming into his sweet spot over and over until the knot between them swells. It gets unbelievably large, yet Sanghyuk’s body welcomes the stretch, another tide of orgasm rising inside him once more. A desperate whine escapes him, prompting Hongbin to grind down, nuzzling at the spot behind his ear, knotting him good and well. 

“You feel so good around me, Hyuk-ah,” Hongbin mutters, hips undulating. Sanghyuk’s face burns at how sticky slick it gets him, Hongbin’s cock making a filthy wet noise as he fucks in and out. Hongbin keeps going, jackrabbiting, hand reaching around to jerk Sanghyuk off. 

The sensations are too much for him to handle and Sanghyuk’s back arches uncontrollably as he keeps coming, dick twitching in Hongbin’s grip. Hongbin grunts out his name, a few muffled _oh_ s and _ah_ s, an errant _fuck_ , and then he stills, soundless scream buried into Sanghyuk’s shoulder. 

It’s humid and messy, and they’re going to be tied for hours, but Hongbin doesn’t seem to mind. He laughs breathily, ecstatic, kisses the back of Sanghyuk’s neck before rearranging their bodies so they’re lying on their side, comfy and sated. Sanghyuk’s still buzzing with the remnants of his climax, his heat simmering down with his alpha’s release, and he cranes his head to kiss Hongbin for it. “I thought you didn’t want me.”

Hongbin jolts a little in surprise, the disbelief in his tone clear. “Are you kidding? When we find out you were in heat I was so happy I could’ve jumped off the building and fly.”

They laugh, relieved and loose, heads bumping lightly. Mouth pressed to Hongbin’s forearm, Sanghyuk tentatively says, “You waited so long to take me, so I thought –”

“That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. I wasn’t sure if you chose me because of the heat, and if you’d regret it after. I should’ve just trusted you.”

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk sighs, drowsiness weighing him down. “I think – I have always liked you. That way. Just didn’t know it.”

Hongbin chuckles, nuzzling Sanghyuk’s hair. “Go to sleep, Hyukie. I’ll take care of you.”

Sanghyuk falls asleep with that promise echoing inside him, dreaming of nothing at all. It feels like he’s slept for days, but when he wakes it’s only a little past dawn, and he can hear familiar voices outside the room. Hongbin’s taken care of cleaning him up in the middle of the night, and his body feels pleasantly sore but lax, the satisfaction bone-deep.

Taekwoon’s wrangled Hongbin to be assistant chef again this morning, making him chop onions at the counter. The rest are at the dining table, Wonshik yawning so wide Sanghyuk can feel _his_ jaw crack, Hakyeon leering teasingly and Jaehwan catcalling him ridiculously until Hongbin shoots him a death glare from the kitchen. Sanghyuk laughs at his sulky pout, and plops into his usual seat at the table, waiting for breakfast to be served.

Sanghyuk has been dreaming to be an alpha for as long as he can remember, but he’s been dealt with a completely opposite hand. He has a perfect alpha who cherishes him, though; three amazing betas to spoil him rotten, and an alpha brother who’s going to protect him no matter what. 

He can’t possibly ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for forvixx's 2015 Summer Exchange.
> 
> Title taken from The Calling's "Unstoppable".


End file.
